G Gundam Government Issues
by The One They Call El Diablo
Summary: The government is corrupt, and Domon is determined to find out why Kyoji stole so many mobile dolls. Who came in on the surprise attack against Domon in ch. 3? Please R & R!
1. Government Issues

Mobile Suit Gundam G-Gundam  
  
Government Issues  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters in my story: Kyouji, Rein and Domon from the G-Gundam saga, Quattre or Trowa (who is slightly mentioned in this story) from the Gundam Wing saga, and Terry Bogard from the Fatal Fury series. The characters from the Mobile Suit Gundam series (G-Gundam and Gundam Wing) are property of Sunrise and Terry Bogard from Fatal Fury is property of SNK I believe. Thank-you. Now to the story!  
  
The year is after colony 195. The Gundam Tournament has ended, choosing Domon as the victor. But it was not the prize money he was after. He only had one person in mind........... Kyouji.  
  
Domon: I will find you brother, and your blood will be on my hands!  
  
But little did Domon know that in the depths of the Neo Japan, the Federation had been making some dealings with Kyouji. Terry Bogard, the Federations president agreed full heartedly with Kyouji. Kyouji was dealing with Terry about letting him have some mobile dolls, in return for information to the Dark Gundam.  
  
Terry: Well Mr. Kashu, thank-you for your service. There will always be a place for you here.  
  
Kyouji: Thank-you Mr. Bogard (chuckle chuckle). I think I-  
  
Suddenly, the doors slammed open and in walked Quattre, original pilot of gundam Sandrock.  
  
Terry: Quattre, what is the meaning of this?! You were not authorized to come in. This is a very important meeting!  
  
Quattre: All the more for me to be in it. Dont you think? But unfortunately I know what is really going on in here!  
  
Terry: Guards! Seize him!  
  
Guard #1: Alright you, time to go out now (the guard says as he slowly draws his gun).  
  
Quattre immediately draws his own gun with a zing quickly pulls the trigger and puts the guard out of commission.  
  
Quattre: I hope that killing your guards will not be necessary any further. Terry: You little bast-  
  
Quattre fires a warning shot.  
  
Quattre: Anything else Mr. Bogard?  
  
Terry: Quattre, my friend, my companion. Calm down, let us discuss this. Please, sit. You do not understand. Mr. Kashu here is just offering us a very helpful deal. Some of our mobile dolls for the Dark Gundam.  
  
Quattre: Our mobile dolls?! Our only line of defense anymore? You are crazy, and I am going to have you thrown off of the board for this.  
  
Terry: But think about it Quattre, the Dark Gundam! Ultimate power in one mobile suit. Nations and countries will fall at our feet while we-  
  
Quattre: Power?! But you fool what about the protection of the people!  
  
Terry: They will be a trifle matter once we get the Dark Gundam. We will be the only standing government left!  
  
Quattre: But what about the peoples-  
  
Terry: Damn the people you idiot!!! Damn them all!!!.....  
  
An awkward silence crept up in the room.  
  
Quattre: .........You will not get too far. Just remember that....  
  
Quattre walks out of the room while scoffing Terry. Kyouji races toward Quattre, ready to take him out. But then Terry stops him.  
  
Terry: No, let him go. But buzz the guards in the second floor. Tell them not to let Mr. Quattre get very far.  
  
Quattre walked down the stairs while grumbling to himself. Then he passed by two guards.  
  
Guard #1: Are you Quattre?  
  
Quattre: Who wants to know? Guard #1: I am sorry sir, but according to Mr. Bogard we cannot allow you to pass. HYAH!  
  
Quattre took a great blow to the head, causing him to stumble. Then the next guard slammed his knee into Quattres stomach. Quattre coughed up some blood. Guard #1: Now to finish you off! Hiy-CRACK!  
  
Suddenly, a mysterious man with long bangs that covered half of his face gave the guard a karate chop to the back of the neck.  
  
Guard #2: Huh?! Who are you?  
  
???: For what it matters I have no name. I am nothing more to you than your executioner. I am the hand that fate dealt you!  
  
The guard took a knife out of his pocket and swung it at the mysterious man, but then the man ducked around the guard and grabbed his neck while putting pressure on it.  
  
???: What now? What are you and the rest of these Federation fatcats up to now? How will the death of this man help you out? Tell me!!  
  
The guard merely gasped for air.  
  
???: Hmmph!! Useless puppet!  
  
The man cracked the guards neck.  
  
Quattre staggered around the room, trying to look at the man, but was too hurt to focus.  
  
Quattre: Oh, man.....Who..who is there?!  
  
???: Quattre, what are you doing with these people?  
  
Quattre: First tell me who you are!  
  
???: (Uh-oh, more guards are coming.) Got to go. I will find you later.  
  
Quattre: Find me later? Who are you?! Wait!  
  
The man quickly ran away.  
  
Meanwhile, back in the western side of Neo Japan, Domon was training for his encounter with his brother, Kyouji.  
  
Domon: ......Hmmmmmmm.........Heiyah! Ha-hei-ha-hei-ha-hei-HA!  
  
Domon was throwing a flurry of fists at land breaking speed.  
  
Domon: Heiyah! Hmmmmm,.......HAAAAAA!!!!!! (SMAAAASH!!!!)..........heh heh.  
  
Domon had finally perfected his new move, the degenerative blow. It involved pulling back his fist while concentrating and moving all of his energy and strength into it, and finally throwing his palm into anything in his way.  
  
Domon: Hmph! Hmph!........HA!.........(don=t worry brother.......I will find you....)  
  
Rein, Domons friend, walked into the room.  
  
Rein: Why do you look so stressed Domon?  
  
Domon: ...............  
  
Rein: Uh,.....Domon?  
  
Domon: .........HIYAH!!!!!  
  
Domon threw his fist at Rein and stopped it right in front of her face. She stood there shaking.  
  
Domon: (.....Wha.......What am I doing?..) Sorry Rein, I-I am sorry, I...  
  
Rein: Domon, what is wrong? What is going on?  
  
Domon: Nothing Rein, I just need to sort things out, thats all.  
  
Rein: Domon I cannot help you if you do not tell me what is going on. I can not help you if  
  
Domon: Well then maybe I do not need your help Rein! Maybe you should just leave me alone!  
  
Domon stormed out of the room.  
  
Rein: ..........Oh Domon.........what could be troubling you?  
  
All was not well in Neo Japan. Quattre has a bounty on his head from his own company, and who is the mysterious man who helped Quattre? What could the Federation want with the Dark Gundam? And for the same reason why would Kyouji, Domons unwanted brother, want mobile dolls for? Will Domon have his revenge? Soon enough.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Look out for Part Two Soon, which will be much longer! 


	2. Government Issues Part Two

Everything seems to look bleak for Domon and others. Kyouji is building an army of mobile dolls, and the Federation is taking the Dark Gundam for power over other nations. When did the Federation become prey to the loyalty-destroying force known as power?!  
  
Quattre: (...Hmm...who was that man?..Why did he help me?)  
  
Quattre had been on the road since he was assaulted, and could not get the strange man who helped him out of his head. But nonetheless, he continued on the road, trying to keep a low profile. Domon on the other hand, was causing a stir on the western side of Japan. He has been hanging out in a small bar in Japan, trying to get some info on his brother for the past few weeks.  
  
Domon: Liar! You know where Kyouji is dont you?!  
  
Man in the bar: Git ur hands off me runt! Ha!  
  
Domon: Heiyah!  
  
The man in the bar dropped his fist on Domon, but then Domon dropped down while grabbing the mans fist, rolled back and then threw him out the window.  
  
Man in the bar: AHHH! - - - - SMASH!!  
  
Domon: When I want an answer, I do not expect you to talk back!  
  
Old Man: I can tell you where this Kyouji guy hangs out.  
  
Domon: Hmm? You know where Kyouji Kasshu hangs out?  
  
Old Man: Well, my mind is slipping, perhaps some Benjamins will help me remember.  
  
The old man pulled out a wallet and waited for Domon to pay up.  
  
Domon: Sorry, but I do not give donations.  
  
Domon swatted the wallet out of the old mans hand.  
  
Old Man: Why you little brat!  
  
The old man pulled out a rusty knife.  
  
Old Man: I will teach you to respect your elders!  
  
The old man staggered towards Domon. Domon: Ha! TWANG!!  
  
Domon did a back flip while grabbing the old mans knife between his feet and flinging it into the EXIT sign above the door.  
  
Old Man: Wha-?! How did you-?! Ahhh!!  
  
Domon: Not so fast old man.  
  
Old Man: But I - HUNH!!!  
  
Domon lunged his index and middle finger into the mans neck, and started to put an immense amount of pressure on it.  
  
Domon: Okay worlds oldest man, you had better tell me where Kyouji is or I will break your neck in three different places. And you know what the challenge is? I will try to do it with only these two fingers!  
  
Old Man: Okay, okay! (gasp) He is on the other side of (gasp) Japan!  
  
Domon: Other side? The east side?  
  
Old Man: Yes! But I do not know exactly where! I swear!  
  
Domon: Hmm.(Domon drops the old man to the floor)..Why would he be over there?  
  
Old Man: Buahh!!.(takes a breath)..  
  
Domon left the bar, but not without pondering his question first. He started his way towards the eastside of Japan, all pumped up and ready to stop anything in his way. Meanwhile, Rein was trying to find the hotheaded Domon, who left suddenly in the middle of the night without telling Rein.  
  
Rein: (Domon, where did you go?)  
  
Rein was driving along the streets of Japan, scanning for Domon. She had been driving for hours, with no sign of him. So she decided to take her chances with the first bar she found and went in.  
  
Hotel Clerk: Yes sir, how may I help you.  
  
Quattre: I need a room for one night. The cheapest one you have.  
  
Hotel Clerk: Yes sir, right away. I will ring up your bellboy. (Ring ring) ... Hmm? (That new guy of a bellboy had better not be slacking off again or he is fired for sure!)...Bellboy! Get in here now!  
  
The bellboy quickly ran in and grabbed Quattres baggage. His shirt was not tucked in, and his hat was slouching, just enough to cover his mysterious face. Not exactly the neatest person in the world. He then immediately showed Quattre to his cheap (you get what you pay for) room.  
  
Quattre: Oh man, am I glad to be off the road.  
  
CLICK  
  
The bellboy closed Quattres door and locked it.  
  
Quattre: Hey you, what do you think you are doing?  
  
Bellboy: What am I doing? What do you think you are doing? Registering in a public hotel, where any of the fatcat goons can get you.  
  
Quattre: (Fatcats?) Its you! Who are you?! Tell me now!  
  
???: Later, now is too risky. Just get out of here tonight, and make sure no one knows. Just get on the road again, and head towards Eastern Japan.  
  
Quattre: Eastern Japan? Why so far?  
  
Quattre walks toward the man, but then the man jumps toward the window.  
  
???: Just do it!  
  
The man back flips out of the ten story window, to which Quattre races toward. When he looks down he sees nothing. And now back to the bar with Rein.  
  
Rein walks into the bar looking for Domon.  
  
Man in the bar: Heh, heh. (Wolf whistle) Hey baby, why dont you give me a demonstration of love?  
  
Rein: Hey you jerk!  
  
The man grabs Rein and pulls her towards himself.  
  
Man in the bar: C mon, give me a kiss.  
  
Rein: Get your hands off me loser, I am here looking for my friend Domon! Suddenly the man jumped back, after recognizing that name. Then everyone else got up and backed off.  
  
Man in the bar: Do-Domon?! Whoa, sorry lady!  
  
Rein: (Hmm, I wonder what he did here?) So you know where he is?  
  
Man in the bar: Uh, yeah! He went to Eastern Japan! Please dont tell him that I hit on you!  
  
Rein: Then do not let it happen again!  
  
Rein immediately left for Eastern Japan, while questioning whether Domons aggressiveness will get him killed before his stubbornness does. There is no doubt though that no one can make a scene like Domon.  
  
Terry: ...(He opens a door)..Ahh, Mr. Kasshu. I was beginning to think that you would never show up.  
  
Kyouji: I apologize for my tardiness. But now that we are both here, let us get down to business. Are the mobile dolls I ordered ready for combat?  
  
Terry: Sir, I never go back on my word. One week just like I said. Two thousand mobile dolls, a record amount of mobile suits in one week if I might add.  
  
Kyouji: Wonderful. My people will pick the order up in one hour.  
  
Terry: ..Uhh, Mr. Kasshu, what exactly are you going to do with this many mobile suits?  
  
Kyouji: ? Mr. Bogard, do not tell me that you already forgot the first part of our agreement?  
  
Terry: Oh, yes, no questions asked. Forgive me. (What is he hiding?)  
  
Kyouji: Heh. Well my men will be on there way. Good-bye.  
  
Everything seems to be coming together now. But what exactly is everyone truly after?  
  
Rein: (What are you looking for Domon?)  
  
Quattre: (Eastern Japan? Why there?)  
  
???: (I hope Quattre is not intimidated by me or this mission.)  
  
Domon: (I am one step behind you brother, and we will fight one last time. Mano a mano. Gundam to gundam.)  
  
Well it seems that everyone is headed for the same place, Eastern Japan. There paths will cross soon enough, and there questions will be answered.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	3. Government Issues Part Three

After a few days of traveling, everyone seemed to have arrived at Eastern Japan just at the same time. All with different goals, but the same determination.  
  
Quattre had gone to the nearest hot spot in Eastern Japan. He needed some info on this mysterious man who had been following him for quite some time now, so he decided to ask around. Unfortunately for him, no one knew whom he was talking about.  
  
Quattre: Damn. Now what? Go to Eastern Japan? Where? He could have been more specific. If I go to another hotel, then those guys he keeps talking about might get me. Dammit!  
  
???: There you are, I was beginning to think that you were not going to show up.  
  
Quattre: (Speak of the devil) So, I guess I dont find you, but you find me...Trowa.  
  
Trowa: Hmm?! You say that like you have known it was I the whole time!  
  
Quattre: It hit me when you jumped out of the window like that. Only a circus person like you could do something like that. But why have you come back? Our mobile suits are destroyed, what did you expect to change here?  
  
Trowa: More than you have been doing so far. Look, you have a bounty on your head, so I am not going to sit around and let my friend die, and I am not going to let Terry go on with this trade.  
  
Quattre: You mean trading two thousand mobile suits for some "Dark Gundam?"  
  
Trowa: Yes, to some guy named Kyoji Kasshu. Why would he want so many mobile dolls? He cannot start a war with Japan or France, or any country.  
  
Quattre: No, he cannot...look, can we get a room to stay in tonight?  
  
Trowa: I suppose so.  
  
Trowa and Quattre went to the nearest hotel and settled in that morning. Meanwhile, Domon had just picked up a newspaper from a stand.  
  
Domon: Hmm...(Something is going on in Kyoto. I could take the subway there.or...yeah.) MOBILE FIGHTER...G GUNDAM!!!!!  
  
Suddenly, the grounds quaked. Roads cracked, and streetlights fell. A gargantuan mobile suit emerged slowly from the ground, leaving many people shocked and appalled. It caught the attention of a little boy in particular.  
  
Little Boy: Look mommy! Its one of those big toys that the people at the tournaments used!  
  
Mother of the Little Boy: (Oh no! What kind of nut would call out a walking death machine in the middle of the city? I thought that horrible and childish tournament had ended already!) Come on sweetie, lets get out of here.  
  
Domons gundam had emerged fully and Domon jumped in.  
  
Domon: Kyoto is just a few leaps away. Ready, GO!!  
  
The mobile fighter leaped away, only to catch the attention of everyone else!  
  
Rain: (Domon! You-You called out your gundam!) What am I doing sitting around here? I had better follow him! SCREEEE!!!!  
  
Rain burned rubber as she hit the gas hard, trying to keep up with the mammoth suit.  
  
Trowa: Hey Quattre, you had better take a look at this!  
  
Quattre: What?  
  
Quattre looked out of the window and immediately noticed the mobile fighter.  
  
Quattre: Hey! That suit belongs to that "Demon" guy!  
  
Trowa: You mean Domon.  
  
Quattre: Yeah, yeah him! Domon Kasshu! That guy was almost arrested twice: once for assaulting Terry Bogard, the Federations board member, and once for a bar fight that he started, oh, not too long ago in fact.  
  
Trowa: Bogard, a board member? Why a board member?  
  
Quattre: He knew about the dealings that Terry was making with his brother, Kyoji. I guess that he thought he could get to Kyoji through Terry.  
  
Trowa: What did his brother do to him to make him so vengeful?  
  
Quattre: I dont know, he just barged in on one of my meetings two weeks ago and demanded to know what kind of dealings he was making with Terry. Thats how I found out about the dealings myself in fact.  
  
Trowa: Well, if he knows something about Kyoji and Terry, maybe we should follow him. Quattre: Right, lets hurry!  
  
Quattre and Trowa jumped into their cars and followed Domon. Kyoji was not far away.  
  
Terry: .....Uhnnn....(Terry was walking back and forth in his office, worrying franticly)...  
  
Guard: Uhh, sir? May I ask why you are so tense?  
  
Terry: WHY?! Why am I tense?! You idiot! I have sent out five men to find out what Mr. Kasshu is planning to do with all of the mobile suits!  
  
Guard: ...So?  
  
Terry: So they havent reported back! They were supposed to report back before Mr. Kasshu showed up to pick up the mobile dolls! He should be here any-  
  
Secretary: Mr. Bogard, Mr. Kasshu is here to pick up the order.  
  
Terry: Dammit! I knew they would- - -wait a minute, Kyojis here? He said he would send over his people to pick the order up. Why would he come?  
  
Kyoji: Mr. Bogard! I hope you dont mind, I let myself in.  
  
Terry: You, whats going on?! What do you plan to do with all of the mobile dolls? And why haven't you delivered the Dark Gundam? Answer me!  
  
Kyoji: Oh, right. About the Dark Gundam- - -I lied! PFFFT  
  
Terry: UHNN!!!!!  
  
Guard: ....  
  
Kyoji pulled out a silenced pistol and shot Terry.  
  
Kyoji: Good work Matthew. I couldnt have made this possible without your information.  
  
Matthew(Guard): Thank you sir. Now, may I have the Dark Gundam? You have to keep your word on our agreement.  
  
Kyoji: Oh, I am just so full of lies today, arent I? PFFT  
  
Guard: UHNN!!!!  
  
Kyoji disposed of the guard too.  
  
Kyoji: No one can take my Gundam, I need for when I fight Domon..  
  
Official: Sir Kasshu! The mobile dolls are loaded! Ready to go when you are.  
  
Kyoji: So, everything is perfectly falling into place. I have my mobile suits, and Domon and I will finally fight!  
  
Trowa: Man, I forgot how fast gundams move.  
  
Quattre: Step on it! We cant lose sight of him!  
  
Trowa was driving at seventy-five miles an hour, spinning and swerving to avoid the traffic and the people.  
  
Trowa: Where is he headed?  
  
Quattre looked at a sign that they were passing. It said KYOTO: TWO MILES  
  
Quattre: Kyoto! Kyotos coming up.  
  
Trowa: Kyoji has business down there, doesnt he?  
  
Quattre: Yep. No doubt that hes going to try and stop him.  
  
Little did Trowa and Quattre know, Rain, Domons best friend, was right behind them.  
  
Rain: Domon, you cant do this by yourself! Why didnt you tell me?! You will get killed by Kyojis mobile dolls!  
  
Rain was almost too certain. Up ahead Domon were three mobile dolls.  
  
Domon: (Thats right brother, hide behind your toys.)  
  
The first mobile doll flew directly at Domon, with no hesitation. The doll pulled out a laser blade and started to slash away. Domon barreled to the right, then to the left.  
  
Domon: Where are you brother?! Why arent you watching my moment of triumph?! HAA!!!!  
  
Domon grabbed the dolls arm and crushed it. He took the saber away from the dismantled hand and sliced the doll in half.  
  
Domon: Ha ha! The next doll pulled out a rifle gun and fired away. Domon sped towards it while deflecting all of the shots. He grabbed the doll by the face and shoved it into the ground. He then put one foot on the doll and violently struck the saber straight through the torso, which sprayed out oil fifty feet high. The final doll had watched Domons moves and faced him hand to hand. Domon dropped the saber and threw a punch, but the doll quickly reacted and blocked. Then the doll threw a punch, and Domon blocked. Then their fists were flying back and forth, blocks and punches, one after another. Finally, Domon drove his fingers into the dolls face.  
  
Domon: SHINING FINGER!!!!  
  
A brilliant light scoured Kyoto, and Kyoji watched out in the distance as Domon dismantled all three of the dolls.  
  
Kyoji: Hmm...soon we will battle brother...soon.  
  
Rain: ..Domon....You get em Domon!!  
  
Domon: (.Hm...thanks Rain...)  
  
Rain: ??? What? DOMON!!! LOOK OUT!!!!  
  
What is happening behind Domons back? What did Rain see just now? The battle of the millennium is just one chapter away, dont forget to check back! 


	4. Government Issues Part Four

When we last saw Domon, he had just destroyed three mobile dolls with his hands alone. But Rain noticed something behind him. What is it? Or better yet, who is it? Ready, gundam fighters? READY, SET, GO!!!  
  
Gundam Maxter had slammed its shoulder into Domon's gundam.  
  
Domon: Gundam Maxter?! But that means- - -Chibodee Crockett?! What are you doing here?!  
  
Chibodee: I'm here to stop you Domon! You may have destroyed those three mobile dolls, but I am much more of a challenge.  
  
Domon: What are you doing with Kyoji? The G Gundam Tournament is over.  
  
Chibodee: No time for small talk- - -Hah!  
  
Chibodee charged point blank at Domon, nearly knocking over his gundam. Domon staggered to get up, as he lost his balance.  
  
Chibodee: Burning Machine Gun Punch!  
  
Chibodee's gundam threw a flurry of blows straight to the Shining Gundams chest. Back and forth, the punches never seemed to desist.  
  
Domon: Ahh! (Domon falls to his knees, holding his chest.) Chibodee.  
  
Chibodee: I'm not through with you. Burning Punch!  
  
Gundam Maxter's fist started to burn a bright blue as he pulled his fist back.  
  
Chibodee: This is for everything you have done, and everything you have taken from me!  
  
Domon: What have I taken from you?!  
  
Chibodee: My title in the Mobile Fighter Tournament! You may be the King Of Hearts, but that is all you will be! Hiyah!  
  
Chibodee threw his fist straight at Domon, but Domon caught his fist.  
  
Chibodee: Huh?  
  
Domon held his fist, prolonging whatever he had in mind. Then, he pushed Gundam Maxter as far back as he could.  
  
Domon: . . .Chibodee. . .why are you fighting me? (Domon stands upright) What purpose does this serve?  
  
Chibodee: I already told you- - -for taking everything I could have had. For-  
  
Domon: No! Thats not it! Kyoji stole two thousand mobile dolls! Dont you dare lie to me Crockett! He is planning to start a war, isnt he!  
  
Chibodee: You idiot! The war has already started. You are always the last to know something, arent you?  
  
Domon: So why then all this preparation? Surely Kyoji could take out many suits with his Dark Gundam?  
  
Chibodee: Why would he bring it out in the middle of the war? That's like moving a queen into the middle of the chessboard early in the game. Sure she is the most powerful piece, but there are still many powerful pieces on the board-  
  
Domon: God dammit Crockett, this is no game; this is peoples lives and the right to live a normal life!  
  
Chibodee: Oh what a lie, Domon (He shouts as he points his finger at Domon)! You have only been fighting this war to seek out your brother! You are as bloodthirsty as any other raving lunatic!  
  
Domon: Shut up! You do not know me nor can you begin to understand me!  
  
Chibodee: . . .(There is a sustained silence in the air). . .What are you trying to be Domon? A hero? (Whispering) I beg to differ.  
  
Domon: There are no heroes here, or anymore for that matter.  
  
Nearby, Rain is watching the two argue this fight all the way through.  
  
Rain: (Domon, thats not true. You are a hero. . .at least in my eyes.)  
  
Chibodee: I could not care less for you or your brother, but I have to live to keep my legend alive. I am not about to fall like this society, or you for that matter.  
  
Domon: (. . .Stay alive. . .) You coward! You dont support either side of the fight! You are just afraid of dying; you are weak! (Shouting furiously) Bastard, you joined my brother because you thought you were on the winning side!  
  
Chibodee: I want my pride! What does that tell you Domon?! When a famed and great fighter like myself is looking for his pride, he has already lost everything! Now I want to make it up to myself- - -by defeating you!  
  
Chibodee charged towards Domon, but Domon juked out of the way and kicked Chibodees gundam in the back. The King of Hearts symbol began to shine brilliantly on the back of Domons hand.  
  
Domon: I should have finished you earlier when I had the chance!  
  
Chibodee: . . . . . .  
  
Domon: (Shouts very ferociously) This hand of mine glows with an awesome power! Its burning grip tells me to defeat you! Hiyah!!!  
  
The Shining Gundam's hand began to glow a bright green, and Domon grabbed Gundam Maxters head and crushed it, causing the whole suit to explode.  
  
Domon: . . .(Domon gasps for air after that intense battle). . .  
  
Rain: Domon! Chibodee was- - -you didnt kill him- - -did you?!  
  
Domon: . . .I seriously doubt it Rain.  
  
Meanwhile, about eight miles away from the gundam fight, Trowa and Quattre were looking for Domon.  
  
Trowa: . . .How could we lose a walking iron giant? Its almost like-  
  
Quattre: Wait, look over there!  
  
After about two more miles down the way, Quattre spotted a dismantled mobile doll.  
  
Quattro: This looks like Domons work.  
  
Trowa: Hey, the radio, turn it up. I think the news is talking about a gundam battle.  
  
Chibodee Crockett never travels alone. He brought a whole t.v. crew to witness Domon Kasshus defeat, only it, well, backfired.  
  
T.V. Crew: As what seemed to be Chibodee Crocketts victory over the Mobile Fighter Tournament winner, Domon Kasshu, turned out to be a permanent loss. His mobile fighter Gundam Maxter, was demolished completely. Investigators are searching for any remains of Chibodee Crockett, but nothing has been reported so far.  
  
Quattro: Chibodee Crockett? He sounds familiar.  
  
Trowa: He represents Neo America, and he is a champion boxer. He had 100 straight victories, and I guess he will not have any more.  
  
Quattro: Didn't you hear the radio? They said nothing has been reported yet.  
  
Trowa: Yeah, but what are the odds of him being alive after his mobile fighter exploded? Sometimes I think Domon can go too far.  
  
Quattro: . . .Hey, I think I see Shining Gundam!  
  
Trowa: It is he, and who is that down there in the jeep?  
  
Quattro: I think that is Domon's friend, uhh, Rune, or Rain, yeah, that's it, Rain.  
  
Rain: . . .Domon, what do you plan to do now?  
  
Domon: (Thinking to himself) There is only one thing left to do.  
  
Rain: . . .Domon. . .I. . .I lo- . . .  
  
Domon sped away from Kyoji's men, and Kyoji himself. What is he planning? This is the end for now, but dont miss the second half of Mobile Fighter G Gundam: Government Issues.  
  
The next few chapters will be under a new story, part two of Government Issues. Tell me what you thought of the story. Later dayz. 


End file.
